fourth_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
FE 11b part 2
11:32:14 PM Vydea: That's not so bad then. 11:32:53 PM *** Daneel enters the room and heads over to Ander and Vydea. *** 11:32:58 PM Ander: "Grandma claimed they used live goats in her day, but she's kind of a windbag." 11:33:11 PM Ander: "Hey, Daneel. How's the cat exercising?" 11:33:30 PM *** Vydea chuckles. *** 11:33:55 PM Daneel: ... going ok, I think. 11:35:06 PM Ander: "I was just explaining the intricacies and deep strategery of the great game of goat-ball." 11:35:47 PM Daneel: ... and live goats were involved apparently? 11:36:28 PM Ander: "No, just balls." 11:36:43 PM Ander: "...goat balls...not...balls." 11:37:02 PM Ander: "...and not like...they're balls made of goat, not a goat's...you get the idea." 11:37:30 PM *** Vydea chuckles. *** 11:37:56 PM Daneel: ... seems like a lot of trouble to make a goat into a ball. 11:38:45 PM Ander: "We make the balls out of goat skin after we eat the goat. You already eat mutton, imagine what can be done with the bits that get tossed out." 11:39:46 PM Daneel: What do you mean the bits that get tossed out? 11:41:10 PM Vydea: I imagine they didn't have a lot of use for goat hide other than... little bits of clothing. 11:41:33 PM Ander: "You guys don't use all the bits like we do. We take a goat and from that we get meat, pelts for clothes (or sporting equipment), horns and hooves for tools and fur for lining and such. You guys take a goat, sell the meat and maybe the fur and chuck everything else." 11:41:43 PM Ander: "Honestly, it's disgusting." 11:42:55 PM Daneel: And yet you turned your nose up at haggis the other day. 11:43:52 PM Ander: "...ok, we don't eat all of the goat. I do not know who would willingly eat a stomach." 11:44:13 PM Vydea: Hungry people. Also apparently duergar. 11:47:09 PM Ander: "...yeah, I could see duergar doing that." 11:47:17 PM Daneel: Growing up in a farming community means most of the good cuts of meat get sold for profit. 11:48:14 PM Daneel: So if we had meat it was usually the off it’s or things like stomach. 11:48:32 PM Ander: "...I'm sorry." 11:48:57 PM Ander: "...I didn't mean to insult you." 11:49:56 PM Daneel: It’s not a big deal, I have had much worse insults and threats given to me. 11:51:25 PM Ander: "I didn't know your family farmed. Being a magic type, I assumed there was some level of...I dunno...like you did something with books or something." 11:53:03 PM Daneel: The magic is more recent than that, and being chaotic I never went for the structured stuff. 11:53:09 PM Vydea: If it was book learned, he'd probably have better control over it. 11:53:43 PM Ander: True...I honestly have no idea how your...like...how you function." 11:54:14 PM Daneel: Now that seems like an insult. 11:55:09 PM Ander: "I mean, like...the magic I've seen is either my grandmother who talks to nature spirits and stuff and is kind of a kook or folks with the books and the wands and stuff who...are also kooks." 11:55:21 PM Ander: "But your stuff seems more...like you just kind of do things." 11:56:20 PM Daneel: Yes, or things happen on their own, or nothing happens. 11:56:51 PM Ander: "Yeah...I don't get that." 11:59:11 PM Daneel: And I have just accepted it, because trying to not do magic didn’t work, and trying to figure it out wasn’t working either. 11:59:41 PM Daneel: So, I accepted it as it was and moved on not questioning it. 12:00:26 AM *** Ander nods. "Well...if I see anything that might help with that, I will let you know." *** 12:01:27 AM Vydea: It's not so different from mine, probably. I just... convince the world to change for me. 12:02:02 AM Ander: "...that is both scary and kind of awesome when put that way." 12:02:46 AM Daneel: Yes! Like that except sometimes in my case the world fights back with its own changes. 12:05:11 AM Ander: "...so, the important thing to keep in mind about goat-ball is to get a good grip with your toes and not get hit." 12:07:07 AM Vydea: We should try it sometime. 12:07:38 AM Ander: "...no offense, but even without the strength I once had, I feel I would crush all of you so badly." 12:08:13 AM Daneel: And I don’t do sports... at all. 12:09:01 AM Vydea: I might have noodle arms, but I think I could dodge well enough. 12:10:21 AM Ander: "...well, now I feel like this is a challenge." 12:10:24 AM *** Ander smiles *** 12:10:45 AM Vydea: Bring it. I don't think I have a ball, but I have a hand? 12:11:57 AM Ander: "...a hand?" 12:12:43 AM Vydea: Yeah. I kept one from Glyph's place. 12:13:05 AM Ander: "...that is disgusting and I like it. We'll make this work." 12:14:19 AM Ander: "We will need some more things, but once we have some free time, we will make this work. Daneel can referee." 12:14:33 AM Vydea: You're on. 12:15:56 AM Ander: "...ok, I've had some drinks, I feel pretty good, time to see what's going on in my room, I guess." 12:16:15 AM Ander: "Have a good night." 12:16:20 AM Vydea: Night. 12:16:23 AM *** Ander gets up and heads for the upstairs. *** 12:19:04 AM Vydea: So, Daneel... wanna try an experiment? 12:20:16 AM Daneel: ...I am going to regret asking, what kind of experiment? 12:20:48 AM *** Vydea shrugs and smiles. "We go out around back, play with knives a little, and I see if healing you blows us up." *** 12:23:16 AM Daneel: ... it won’t confirm anything, it might happen it might not. 12:24:19 AM Vydea: Has it ever? When it's someone else's magic, I mean. It's just... if we're going to be getting in fights together, I'd like to know if it's going to be an issue. 12:25:25 AM Daneel: You know what? I have probably had to much to drink... but let’s do it. 12:25:32 AM Vydea: Awesome. 12:25:45 AM *** Daneel downs the rest of his drink and gets up. *** 12:26:13 AM *** Vydea leads him out to like... an alley or somewhere kinda vacant. (and is totally not going to shank you in the kidney and leave you there) *** 12:28:43 AM Daneel: Oh yes an empty dirty trash ridden alley... the best place to do experiments. 12:30:25 AM *** Vydea pulls a dagger out and tosses it in her hand. "Ready?" *** 12:31:19 AM Daneel: ...maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. 12:31:44 AM Vydea: I'm not actually going to maim you. Give me your hand. 12:32:43 AM *** Daneel holds his hand out hesitantly. *** 12:33:23 AM *** Vydea slices his hand open enough for like... a point or two of hp damage, but not terribly bad. Then casts Cure Wounds. *** 12:37:13 AM Quill: The spells works as it should! HE doesn't not burst into flames. 12:37:44 AM Vydea: See? Maybe it's just when you do it. 12:39:07 AM Daneel: Maybe , or maybe nothing happened this time, anyway i am going to head back to the tavern before you decide another “experiment” is in order 12:39:29 AM *** Vydea laughs. "Don't worry. I'm all out for the day." *** 12:39:49 AM Vydea: But I think I'll be headed home anyway. Have a good night. 12:40:03 AM Daneel: You as well.